da_mlp_fanon_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Tipped Timelines
Synopsis When Tipper freezes time to hang out with Greg, the two have fun...but getting back to normal is harder than it looks... Roles Staring *TipperHooves *Greg Silverhooves Appearances *Fuzzy *Big Burger *M and M *Fluttershy Plot The episode begins and we see that everyone in Ponyville is frozen in place. Laughing is heard and we then see TipperHooves and Greg trotting about the town. Greg is happily looking at things frozen in midair while TipperHooves is pulling a few mean pranks, (Such as loosening Big Burger's wheel set) but is happy to see Greg happy. TipperHooves then brings Greg back to his house and is going to set time back in motion. However when he does Greg is moving around and TipperHooves yells at him. A big noise is heard and suddenly the screen is split into two. The Greg on the bottom half of the screen screams while the one on top asks him what's happening. TipperHooves tells Greg that because he moved he opened a different timeline. On the bottom the other TipperHooves tries to calm down Greg. This is all going on at once. Unfortunately because the second Greg is in such a panic, the screen then splits into four. The new two copies of TipperHooves and Greg look around. One of the new TipperHooves gets mad at the original TipperHooves and takes out a ray gun, shooting across the screens, resulting in all the Gregs panicking. Back in the original time screen, TipperHooves runs around trying to dodge something. He tries to hide Greg in a cabinet to keep him safe, but then takes him out concerned that the other hims would know. The original Tipperhooves takes out his own ray gun and shoots at what appears to be nothing, splitting the screens even more. However once he sees how scared Greg is he rummages through some inventions and takes out two collars. The other versions of Greg and Tippers do the same thing. The episode then zooms in on different screens, with each version of them trying to put the collars on, Greg having difficulty in doing so. This results in either the Tippers panicking or yelling at Greg. In a lot of the screens, reality begins to fall apart, with parts of the room cracking and flying off into space. Finally, in one of the screens Greg falls into a hole in the floor. Tipperhooves screams, but then jumps in after him. He struggles to float over to Greg, and when he reaches him, he puts his collar on him. Making a few last minutes repairs on the collar Greg disappears and Tipperhooves, ready to except his fate, closes his eyes. However, he sees Greg's old collar in the void and races towards it. He puts it on and finally, the other time breaks disappear. Tipperhooves appears back in the house and things are back to normal. Greg tells Tipper that he blacked out. Smiling, Greg tells Tipperhooves that it felt like in some other time break that he saved him. Tipperhooves laughs, tells Greg he doubts it, and pats him on the back before walking off. Quotes **''"Greg! Hide in here!"'' - Tipperhooves **''"What's going on?"'' - Greg **''"My other selves are angry! Actually on second thought, get out, I would know you're hiding there."'' - Tipperhooves *''"Well..I guess i'm gonna die...I hope Greg doesn't feel bad about it"'' - Alternate Timeline Tipperhooves, floating in the void. **''I know that was really weird, but you know something?'' - Greg **''What?'' - Tipperhooves **''"It almost felt like...in some alternate timeline...you sacrificed yourself and saved me!"'' - Greg **''"Hahahaha, yea, I doubt it, kid"'' - Tipperhooves Trivia *The inspiration for this episode was the Rick and Morty episode A Rickle in Time . The main differences is that it is only Tipper and Greg and there is no alien intervention. Category:Spongebobfan123's Stories Category:Stories